


Ben x EJ Chasing Nightmares Away

by YaoiLoverForLife



Series: Creepypasta shorts and one-shots [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fan theory of what happenned to him after, Fan theory on how Ben died, M/M, Mentions of Ben/Shadowlurker, Mentions of Ben/Zalgo, The fan theories are not mine I found them on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has a nightmare during a thunder storm, luckily his best friend EJ is there to comfort them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben x EJ Chasing Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors, please let me know. I currently have no one to proof read my stuff. I have an online spell checker, but it doesn't catch repeat words or errors in grammar.

Water closed in around him and his heart beat frantically in his chest. He knew he needed to breathe but there was nothing but water. His head felt fuzzy and the dark cold water swirled around him disorienting him even more. Panic made him thrash desperately in a brief moment of determination before he felt his limbs go numb.

His body was a dead weight dragging him down and he forced his eyes closed. He knew he should have gone with them on that vacation, or maybe not? He forced his eyes open and caught the blurry outline of two people above the water. His murderers, his father and his brother.

Later he awoke inside a castle dungeon area and was met face to face with a red and black demon. Why he was here and how he even got here he had no idea. He just knew that there was a fucking demon in there with him and he was dressed as...Link? Had some sicko pedophile kidnapped him. It seemed that way. He kept asking questions like, "where were you supposed to meet him?" and "who are you?" I didn't know.

Soon he dropped it, apparently realizing I had no idea what he was talking about. And some childish part of me hoped he'd let me go, he didn't. I had my innocence stolen from me and when he didn't use me for that he abused me. Then one night somebody else came.

He was so much nicer and treated my wounds and brought me spare clothes. He said the demon was his boss, Zalgo and he was Shadow Lurker. It was the first time anyone had been kind to me so I trusted him blindly. He told me I was in Majora's Mask, but that was stupid. Then he showed me the mirror. I wasn't allowed a mirror. And now I know why. I was dead.

Memories of cold water and my older brother yelling and hitting me. Of his girlfriend just fucking laughing while he did it. I remember the pure hatred in his eyes when I beat his score on Majora's Mask. My favorite game. And my father, I shuddered. The hurled accusations that I wasn't his, that my mother was a whore, I looked too much like her.

I chose to stay behind when they went to visit my sick grandma. I remember that dad came back saying she was dying and we needed to see her. But he lied. I remember they drugged me and tossed me into the river. They were going to pay. I told Shadow Lurker this and that's where things went wrong. He got controlling. Telling me I could and couldn't do this. I was his.

Then the one with no face came and stole my game and taught me how to get out of their. I became Link, or rather BEN Drowned. I sent my game into the world to find my "family". The first to go was Johanna, my brother's girlfriend. I shoved that bitch inside the computer where she now is forced to talk to dumb people as the AI, Cleverbot. Then my brother.

I found out that in an effort to hide my body they had torn it up and buried it. I also remembered that it hadn't been the water blurring my eyes that night. My brother had stabbed me in the eye so I couldn't see where they took me. Well I found him and ripped his body apart like he did to mine. They found his head floating in the river. Then I killed my father. Drugged him, beat him, took his eyes, took his arms, and tied weights to his legs. He was never found.

I'm trapped. I can't move on. Zalgo took my innocence from me. I'm trapped in Majora's Mask.  
\-----------------------------  
Ben sat bolt up in bed gasping. For a minute he could swear he felt the cold water tugging him down, felt the life seep out of him. Then he came back to himself and found he was still in the room he shared with Eyeless Jack. He whimpered when he heard the thunder.

Rain. Of course, rain, or even the sound of water in general terrified him. His eyes drifted over to the sleeping form of his best friend and crush. He thought for a moment about waking him up, but then there was a loud crash of thunder, down the hall Sally screamed and he heard LJ and Splendorman rush to comfort her.

Ben relaxed, they'd take care of her, but what about him. Then he realized his trembling legs had carried him over to the cannibal's bed. Ben whimpered and poked EJ's shoulder.  
"Jack?"

There was no response.  
"Jack," Ben whined, panic edging his voice. He was shaking and bloody tears streamed down his cheeks. He put one knee on the bed and leaned over the cannibal. The fact that EJ had no eyes didn't bother him. In fact he loved to watch the other's face when he wasn't wearing his mask. Temporarily forgetting his terror he reached out and ran his fingers through the soft brown hair.

"Ben?" Ben jolted slightly then relaxed. EJ was 'staring' up at him and Ben could feel the concern in the look. Before he could say anything the window blew open and the freezing rain hit Ben's arm and he screamed. EJ jumped into action slamming the window shut and bolting it.

The damage had been done though. Poor Ben had dropped to the floor screaming and clutching his head. His eyes squeezed shut and whole body shaking. Jack walked over and pulled the trembling elf into his arms.

"Shhh. It's ok Ben, I've got you. You're safe now." Ben whimpered and wrapped his arms around the killer's neck, hiding his face in the other's shoulder. EJ rubbed his back and rocked him, whispering comforting words until the other finally stopped shaking.

"Were you having nightmares again?" Ben blushed and nodded. He yelped and clung tighter when Jack lifted him up and felt his face burn crimson when the taller set him down on the bed. Jack's bed.  
"You can sleep with me tonight."  
"Really?"

Jack smiled and ruffled Ben's blonde hair. Ben relaxed and crawled under the covers. EJ settled in next to him and wrapped his arms around the elven boy. Ben squeaked and his blush came back.

"Ummm, Jack?"  
"Shhh," Jack hushed before kissing Ben on the lips. Ben melted into the kiss and parted them when the other lapped at them with his tongue. He moaned when the other got on top of him to kiss him more deeply. However, the memories were fresh in his mind and he whimpered.

As if sensing this the cannibal pulled back to nuzzle the elf's neck and kissed his cheeks lightly.  
"I love you Ben. So please, don't be scared anymore ok." Ben nodded and blushed more before leaning up to kiss the other lightly.  
"I love you too."


End file.
